


【索香】床铺的疑问

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, ZoSan - Freeform, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 新加入的甚平对于船员人数和床铺数量不吻合产生了疑问。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	【索香】床铺的疑问

**Author's Note:**

> 我决定也来迫害蓝胖子 哇哈哈哈哈

经过几番波哲，甚平终于加入了草帽海贼团。他与众人打交道其实已经很长一段时间，跟每个人早就混熟了，桑尼号也不是第一次登上，之前都掌过舵了，因此甚平一下就融入了这个大家庭。

桑尼号上大部分的区域甚平都看过，没去过的弗兰奇也热情的介绍给他，同时也告知他，他的床已经造好了。甚平谢过船匠，但并没有想到要去看一下，一直到欢迎新伙伴的宴会结束，他准备要去睡觉时，才想到他并没有问弗兰奇哪一张床是他的。罢了，反正他体型那么大，能够容纳他的床应该也只会有一张吧，甚平这么想。

他毫无问题的找到了。但是……

甚平站在男性寝室，望着那一堆没有标名字的吊床发呆。他总觉得哪里不对。草帽海贼团加上自己现在总共有八个男性，可是寝室里却只有七张床。

也许有人不睡床？这其实没什么大不了的，但就是有一点点让人好奇。反正閒閒没事做，甚平决定来研究一下。

用删去法比较快。先从最长的那张床开始，那一定是布鲁克的。再来，最小的那张床一定是乔巴的。比一般人大一些的正方形应该是弗兰奇的。正常体型的男性成员还有四个，路飞、索隆、山治、和乌索普。

那为什么正常大小的床只有三张呢？

山治走了进来。他似乎刚洗好澡，已经换上了睡衣，正在用毛巾擦着微湿的头发。

「噢，甚平，你也要睡了吗？」山治打招呼，看着站在房间里不动的甚平。「找不到自己的床吗？」

「不…我找到了，只是在想事情。」甚平犹豫着该不该向山治提出自己的疑问。

山治把毛巾挂到衣架上晾干，直接倒上其中一张吊床，舒服的叹了口气。忙了一天，终于能放松了。「那晚安了。」

「喔…晚安。」甚平看着山治迅速的沉入梦乡。

好吧，所以不睡床的不是山治。甚平坐上自己的床，除了守夜的弗兰奇以外，其他人也陆陆续续来睡觉了。

路飞和乌索普还在打闹，索隆则是在置物柜前面脱衣服。

甚平突然有了一个想法。也许这些疯狂的家伙每天睡前都要来一场生死战，先抢先赢那种，没抢到就得睡地板。考虑到这个海贼团的天性，这并不是不可能。

不对啊，这样的话，床就不会分大小了，弗兰奇也不会跟他说帮他造了床。而且路飞、索隆和乌索普看起来也没有要拚个你死我活的样子。

赤着上身，索隆准备要睡了。甚平看着索隆无视另外两张空着的床，径自走向山治，拉开被子把他从中央推到一边去，爬上吊床，躺进去，把山治搂进怀里，亲亲他的脖子，将脸埋进那头金发里，立刻打起呼噜。

甚平本来就很圆的大眼瞪得更圆了。

路飞和乌索普打闹完了。他们各自爬上自己的床，路飞马上睡死，但乌索普还醒着，甚平终于忍不住开口了。

「呃…索隆为什么跟山治睡……」

「喔，索隆之前砍坏了自己的床，所以为了惩罚他，弗兰奇不给他造新的。现在他每天都会挑一个人一起睡。」乌索普严肃的告诉他。「不管是谁，他都喜欢抱着睡，还会亲他。现在你也加入了我们，哪一天他也会找上你，先做好心理准备吧。」

加入草帽海贼团的第一天，甚平失眠了。

***

「甚平，你的脸色有点差呢，身体不舒服吗？」乔巴看着甚平眼下明显的黑眼圈，表达关心。

「啊，我没事，只是第一天有点没睡好。」甚平坐在餐桌边，盯着正在洗碗的山治后颈上明显的吻痕，心不在焉的回答。

向小船医保证如果身体不适一定会去找他后，甚平又苦恼了起来。

每天都要这样提心吊胆吗？其他人好像对此都没问题。甚平不是不喜欢索隆，他是个好小伙，但要被他抱着睡，还要被他亲，他接受不了啊。现在还能下船吗？

他看着想去偷酒喝的索隆被山治一脚踢开，两个人又打起来。

连跟索隆水火不容的山治都能让他抱着睡，自己也别这么小心眼吧。如果真被索隆挑中，就放开心胸接受。甚平这么决定。

这个豁达的想法到了晚上又消失了。甚平不安的躺在床上，等着索隆做出今晚的选择。但是因为昨晚根本没睡，今天又不安了半天，甚平熬不住疲惫，在索隆进房间之前就睡着了，因此他没看到今晚被索隆临幸的是谁。

隔天早上甚平是被索隆摔在地上的声音吵醒的。索隆似乎从某一张床上掉了下去，除了已经去做早餐的山治以外，其他人也被这一声弄醒，纷纷从床上探出头。甚平不知道索隆是从谁的床上掉下去的，不过不是自己的就好。

那天晚上是索隆守夜，甚平安稳的睡了一觉。

再隔一天换甚平守夜，再次逃过索隆的魔爪。

再隔天是山治守夜。索隆没回来睡觉。奇怪。

再隔天，索隆先回到寝室，直接躺上山治的床。山治进来后，一点抗议都没有就躺进索隆怀里，索隆亲了他一口。山治没有反抗。

对于索隆到现在都没有找上自己，甚平一直认为是因为他才刚加入，索隆跟他还不够亲近，等过一阵子一定会轮到他的。

过于担心被挑中的甚平一直没想到，除了女士守夜以外，每晚一定都会有一个人不回来睡觉，既然索隆没有自己的床，那为什么不去睡那张空的？

一个星期后的一天下午，喝完了山治准备的饮料，甚平想续杯，于是他往厨房前进，却在打开厨房门的前一秒从圆型窗户看见了里面的画面。

索隆和山治在接吻。

索隆搂着山治的腰，山治的手环着索隆的脖子，两人明显沉浸在这份亲密中。

甚平眨眨眼，转过身，不是很确定自己看到了什么。

「噢，你看到了吗？」一个声音传来，甚平转过头，发现说话的是娜美。

「索隆跟山治……」

「他们两个在一起。」娜美笑着回答。「在一起那种在一起。已经一段时间了。别看他们整天打来打去，他们感情可好了。」

「你们都知道吗？」甚平看着听到他们的谈话，开始聚集过来的众人。

「知道啊。」娜美轻啜着山治帮他准备的饮料。「他们其实是公开的，但你不晓得也不奇怪，因为他们通常不会在我们面前亲热，除非你把打架和互骂算进去。」

「所以，索隆常常选择跟山治一起睡是因为……」

「唷齁齁齁齁，因为他们是情侣啊。」

「而且不是常常，是每天喔。」

「可…可是乌索普说……」

「诶，你还真的信了啊？」乌索普惊讶的说。「那都是一个星期前的事了吧？这段期间你该不会一直以为索隆哪天就会爬上你的床吧？」

甚平没有说话，但他的沉默就已经回答所有人了。

娜美一掌拍上额头。「唉，谁都知道乌索普的话不可信。」

「喂！」

「呵呵，甚平先生辛苦了。」

「我把他们的床造得SUPER坚固的！」

「只可惜他们还没有让我们见证床有多坚固，唷齁齁齁齁。」

「山治守夜后的隔天我都尽量不去瞭望台，味道有点重，我的鼻子会受不了。」

这下很多疑问都有了解答，但甚平还是觉得讯息量有点多。

「山治！肉！」刚刚唯一没有加入讨论的船长跑了过来。

「你现在别去烦他们！」娜美送他一个铁拳。

「可是我想吃肉！」船长没形象的趴在地上嘟嘴。

厨房门开了，山治端着一盘点心出来，索隆跟在后面。

「娜美桑！罗宾酱！下午茶来囉！」山治朝两位女士跳起扭扭舞，索隆翻了个白眼，但露出宠溺的笑容，把手贴上了山治的后腰。

看着这个小动作，甚平在心里骂自己怎么之前都没发现，并给了索隆一个大大的笑容。

索隆被甚平莫名其妙的灿笑弄得毛骨悚然，放在山治腰上的手不小心捏了下去。

新一轮黄绿大战开始。

甚平哼着歌端着自己那份点心去舵台掌舵。啊，天气真好。


End file.
